The Next Generation of Charmed
by littlemissroro
Summary: The children of the Charmed Ones are here and they are ready for action. Dealing with the demons and the warlocks they will also be faced with another problem...maintaining their personal lives. But their parents will be sure to help them.


Wyatt Halliwell made his way into the Halliwell Manor, his home, his birthplace, his right of passage. Ever since he was a child, he knew that he was different, something special and this was because of his parents. Where his destiny laid ahead of him. He opened the door in front of him and closed it as fast as he could. He needed to talk to his sister, Melinda, and he needed to speak to her soon before their parents returned back to the manor. He didn't want his parents to see that he had let Melinda run riot through her college life and her demon life. They would kill him, or at least try to. And now was not the time to think about everything that he needed to do, including having a life as well.

"Melinda! Melinda!? Where are you?!" He shouted in and around every room of the manor downstairs. The living room, the dining room, the convesatory, and the kitchen, nothing.

"Wyatt?" He turned his head around to see his younger sister come running down the stairs with her long dark brown hair flowing behind her, holding the Book of Shadows carried tightly in her arms, without a clue that Wyatt was furious with her.

"You skipped class today!" He shouted at her, pointed his finger directly at her, being carefully not to use his powers on her.

"No I didn't! How dare you accuse me!" Melinda looked shocked at him, but secretly she was trying not to laugh, she had skipped class, but for good reasons. She was 19, still young, trying to identity herself with living with mortals and being a witch.

"Don't you dare lie to me! What are you thinking, if Mom and Dad find out about this, then you are done for!" He roared at her.

"Fine! I skipped, big whoop! I was trying to figure out who the demon was that killing the young witches." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Showing that she did not know what the big deal was.

"What? You know that both Chris, myself and you discussed that it would be best to wait!"

"No! You both agreed on that!" She shouted back at him, feeling her temper rising inside of her.

"Yes for good bloody reason! Chris and I are both waiting for you to get blown up!" He matched her right back with his voice and his temper.

"What the hell do you mean!" She walked further down the stairs, angry and confused about what her older brother was trying to suggest to her. "Are you trying to say that I'm not powerful enough?! To do anything!?" She screamed back at him.

"You're nineteen years old! You are just a child!" He shouted back at her, unable to believe that they were already arguing.

"Fine then!" She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and slammed the Book of Shadows straight on the floor, without a care of where it had come from, the history of the book. "Have it your way!" She ran towards the door of the manor, grabbing her coat and slamming the door on the way out. He was in shock. He has never seen the Book of Shadows being treated with so much disrespect and what more was the way that her sister had acted. Melinda acted up a lot these days, she was apparently like her Aunt Phoebe, but thankfully not exactly the same as his mother told him.

He moved over to the book and carefully picked the book and kept it safely in his arms, scared that something else might happen to it. He slowly began to think about where Melinda was coming from. She was the youngest sister, and yes, she wasn't as powerful as himself or his brother Chris. Though this could not be helped. But she could learn and practice in a safe and orderly manner.

He didn't mean to get so angry at her, but as a older brother to her, he felt that he had to look after her. To make sure that she wouldn't get herself killed. She was young and reckless and wanted to have fun like anyone else. But, she couldn't, not like a normal teenager girl, she had to be careful, she had to be prepared for everything that is out there. He knew this. He had responsibilities, things he had to do for himself and his family. Out of the blue, Chris appeared next to him, telling himself that Chris had most likely orbed from the Underworld.

"You're back early." Chris commented to him, looking surprised to see him there next to him.

"Yeah well, Melinda skipped class today...again. So I thought I would come speak to her." Wyatt explained to him as he moved over to the stairs to placed the Book of Shadows back in the attic. He beckoned Chris to follow him so they could talk.

"What!? When I was here she said that she was going to class!" Chris told him, shocked that his little sister had lied to him.

"She thought she was going demon hunting." He gave him the look, "she had the book and all ready to find the demons that attacked last night." Showing him the book that was firmly in his hands.

"She was using the book as well! She's going to get herself killed! We need to speak to Mom and Dad, soon." Chris told him as he followed his older brother.

"I know…" Wyatt sighed to him, "she stormed out of the manor just before you came back. She's pretty pissed." He told him, holding onto the book and thinking about how bad he felt when he had last spoken to her.

"Where do you think she went to?" He asked him, worried that she was going to do something stupid. They turned the corner round to the staircase to the attic and began to make their way up.

"Probably to Penny's, you know what those two are like when something bad happens." Wyatt told to him.

"Well, that doesn't make me feel any better, now does it." Chris exclaimed to him, throwing his arms up in the airs. Penelope, Aunt Phoebe's last daughter, had struck a close bond with Melinda and since they were the youngest out of two other siblings they were close friends. Using magic together, been teenagers, and more importantly having fun.

"She's not that bad, Chris." He gave him a stern look, to suggest to not go there.

"She made my mouth disappear…for a whole day!" Chris cried at him. They had both reached the top of the stairs and were at the door of the attic. Wyatt opened the door and led their way in to place the Book of Shadows back down safely.

"Come on Chris, she's only fifteen."

"Yes! And what I don't understand is why Aunt Phoebe lets her go crazy with her powers!" Chris said to him not moving further into the attic.

"You were like that once." Wyatt looked over to him and smiled.

"Yeah well, I grew up if you remember correctly." Chris pointed out to him. Wyatt only smiled and said nothing. He moved over to the Book of Shadows stand placed the book back carefully, where it belonged. He then opened the book and began to thumb through the pages to see what warlock had attacked them last night. He turned to the warlock pages and looked carefully at every page that he came across. But here was nothing to suggest that these warlocks were even in the book.

"Chris…help me find the warlocks in the book." Wyatt asked him concentrating on the pages of the book.

"Wyatt…" Chris began to say to him, looking slightly nervous at him.

"Yes?" Sighing, wondering what could be possibly be wrong with him now.

"BEHIND YOU!" Chris shouted at him, pointed his finger directly at him. Wyatt spun round and saw two of the warlocks that they wanted. He orbed out of the way and over to Chris, who was looking terrified, but ready to fight.

"Who are you! What do you what?!" Wyatt asked, standing his ground.

"Your powers of course!" One of the warlocks screeched. Before they could do anything to stop them, one the warlocks waved his hand over to Chris and sent him flying into the bookcase in the corner of the room.

"EURGH!" Chris moaned, trying to pick himself back up.

"Chris! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" Wyatt cried to both of the demons that were conducted their own fireballs to aim at Wyatt. However, he had already raised his hands and placed them up in front of them and wielded all the power that he had and wished them nothing but to die. Before the warlocks could shimmer out, they saw a orange wave come towards them. The Energy Wave came sharply before them and within a matter of seconds they were dead. He placed his hands next to his side, feeling more powerful than ever. But there was no time to be proud of himself, his brother needed his help.

He ran over to his brother and turned him over to his side, there was a cut on his face, but it was not too deep. He placed a hand over his little brother's hand and watched as the white glow came out of his hand, healing his brother. Chris was beginning to come round and was feeling the aching pain that was all over his body.

"What happened?" Chris groaned as his brother reached down to help lift him back to his feet.

"Well…I think we have found our warlocks." He replied back to him, smiling like the Melinda situation had never happened.


End file.
